


Time and Time Again

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Ohana, Reflection, post-7x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Missing scene from Wehe 'ana (7x23).Danny goes home to Steve after the SEAL tucked Charlie in bed. The events of the day put things in perspective, prompting confessions from both men.





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode a lot and it's been a while since we had a Danny-centric episode, I'm glad we got this one cause it's so good. Also all the domesticity with Danny and Steve...just get together already! I kinda wanted a scene where Danny goes home to Steve and well, this piece got written. Yet another way for them to have gotten together hehe. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

After spending some more time with Makino, Danny decides to head home. He hadn’t heard from Steve after their last phone call so he half expected the SEAL to be passed out on the couch after the stressful day. He parks the Camero parallel to the sidewalk and gets out, stretching his muscles and already feeling the ache settling in. That’s what happens when the adrenaline wears off. He sighs, walking towards the front door while he legs scream at him.

Danny quietly opens the door, not wanting to startle Steve awake on the chance the guy was actually asleep. Danny knows that Steve can be a light sleeper when he wants to be.

He closes the door, stopping to survey the almost completely dark house. The only light source coming from the television but no sound echoing off the walls. Steve’s sitting on the couch, his head thrown backwards against the cushions so Danny has no idea if he’s actually sleeping.

“I’m awake,” Steve speaks up, his voice low.

“God damn it, Steven,” Danny jumps. “Clearing your throat would have been a better choice.”

Steve chuckles, his eyes not moving from the screen but he raises his arm to offer Danny his half-filled bottle of beer.

Grunting, Danny accepts the cold bottle and takes a sip, walking around and falls on the couch next to Steve. He sighs deeply, and he feels like his body will go straight through the fluffy furniture. He remembers when he and Steve went out to buy him this back-then new couch.

“How’d you know I was watching you?”

“You walked in and stopped. Besides, I could sense it,” Steve shrugged.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Danny bumps his shoulder with Steve’s.

Steve takes the beer from Danny’s hand and takes a sip, enjoying the icy liquid running down his throat. He had been scared out of his mind when Danny called him and told him about the situation. He was scared to lose his best friend. What he was scared of more, though, was losing Danny without telling him how he felt. Steve fought the entire day with his head, pushing that thought back and making damn sure that he would get to see Danny again. And here they were, sitting close on the couch, only them, and yet the words still couldn’t pass Steve’s throat.

“Thank you for today, and for helping out with Charlie,” Danny turns to look at Steve.

“Of course, buddy, I’m happy to do it. He loves the new room,” Steve smiles.

“I should thank you for that, you put it all together.”

“I told him you built the bed yourself, though,” Steve says.

Danny gives him a small smile. “I wish I was here to say goodnight. I should have been here.”

“The kid worships you, man, and nothing is gonna change that,” Steve reassures Danny, his voice strong but gentle.

Danny nods. “He go down okay?”

“Absolutely. We had a few car races,” Steve remembers. “And Charlie and I have another race scheduled for the morning.”

“I’ll be the referee then,” Danny chuckles.

“You okay?” Steve asks when Danny’s face falls a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just…thinking.”

“About?”

“The past seven years.”

“That’s…a long time.”

Danny swallows. “A part of can’t help but think that all of this is my fault.”

“What?” Steve frowns, setting the beer on the table. “How would it be your fault?”

“Seven years ago, when I was on that case, he called me, Makino called me but I didn’t pick up in time. And then I go to his motel room and it’s ransacked, he was probably grabbed from there. If I had just picked up, if I had just…” Danny sighs. “I don’t know, maybe things would have been different.”

“There’s no way to know for sure, Danny. And maybe things would be exactly as they are right now.”

“Maybe. But at least I wouldn’t have this hole burning in my stomach.”

“Hey now, stop that. You’re the best cop I know, man, and you did everything you could for Makino. Even now, you risked your life to make sure he stays safe. You saved his life today,” Steve insists.

“Maybe it was my fault he needed saving to begin with,” Danny shakes his head, turning his face away from Steve.

“No, no, look at me,” Steve says sternly. He reaches out, grabbing Danny’s chin and turning his head back towards him.

Danny’s breath hitches when Steve touches his skin.

“You can’t believe that. You’re tired, you’re stressed, and it’s been a hell of a day and your head if playing tricks on you, a million what if scenarios rushing through your skull. I know, trust me, I know,” Steve’s voice brings Danny back.

Danny looks straight into Steve’s wide eyes, as determined and direct as a Navy SEAL can get.

“You did everything you could. Tell me you believe me,” Steve pleads.

“I believe you,” Danny whispers.

“Okay, good,” Steve nods. His hand lingers on Danny’s face for a few more moments before he pulls it back and Danny feels cold without the touch.

They both lean back against the couch, a couple of silent minutes pass by.

“I wouldn’t have met you if it weren’t for that case,” Danny speaks up, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“When I… _lost_ Makino, my Captain pulled me off the case and assigned me your father’s,” Danny explains. “I was in the house, visiting the scene for the first time when I heard you in the garage. And well…here we are now.” He turns his face again to look at Steve, who was already watching him speak.

Something was different in Steve’s eyes. Yeah, the guy had gentle eyes when he wanted to, butt he look in his eyes right now…it was more than just gentle. It was giving, and comforting and it’s like Steve could see the entire universe in Danny.

He notices how Steve’s eyes drop to his lips and then go back up to Danny’s eyes. And heat is crawling up Danny’s back and they’re both leaning in.

The first brush of lips is light, experimenting and barely touching, nerves pulling the strings.

Danny sighs against Steve’s lips, squeezing his already closed eyes because oh how long he’s been waiting for this.

Braver, Steve’s hand goes to cup Danny’s cheek, his fingers sliding into the golden hair and he parts his lips, prying Danny’s open and taking the lead, tasting every bit of Danny he could reach.

Danny, in return, curls his hand in the front of Steve’s shirt and holds on for dear life. He kisses Steve back with just as much enthusiasm and want.

Once the need for oxygen wins, both men part, their forehead touching and eyes still closed. Steve’s thumb runs over Danny’s cheekbones and Danny leans into the touch.

“Danno…” Steve breathes.

“About damn time,” Danny pants.

Steve chuckles, and now assured that Danny isn’t going anywhere, he leans in once more and presses his red swollen lips to Danny’s identical ones.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that,” Steve says.

“I think I may have a slight idea,” Danny teases.

“I mean, everyone does say how we always act like a married couple,” Steve laughs.

“Whoa,” Danny pulls back. “It hasn’t even been five minutes and you’re already talking about marriage.”

Steve raises an eyebrow.

“But you’re right about that, at least,” Danny sighs.

“I’m always right.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, babe,” Danny pokes Steve’s side before standing up, extending his arm to his partner.

“What?”

“I, for one, don’t want to spend the night on the couch. The bed is much more comfortable.”

“You want me to stay?” Steve’s face pulls into a smile.

“No, Steven, I’m kicking you out. Of course I want you to say, you big goof.”

Steve switches of the television and accepts Danny’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked towards the bedrooms.

Danny stopped at Charlie’s room, taking a moment to look at the decorations and work Steve did, and the man had truly outdone himself. The room is beautiful. Danny steps in, quietly walking towards the bed and covers up Charlie where the kid had kicked the blanket away. He runs his hand over his son’s hair and bends down to kiss his forehead. Steve leans against the door, watching Danny with a smile.

Steve places his hands on Danny’s shoulder when he walks back into the hallway and leads him to the master bedroom.

Steve had left a pair of sweatpants and a few Navy shirts at Danny’s place (talk about them already being married) so he changes into those and gets into bed. Danny also changes into his comfortable sleepwear and gets in next to Steve.

“Got some retirement advice from Tanaka,” Danny says, pillowing his head on Steve’s chest.

“Yeah? Did he tell you you are out of your mind for even considering it?”

“Not in so many words,” Danny’s arm goes around Steve’s waist. “He did say not to open a restaurant though.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, he said he tried it but something about one bad review crushing it all,” Danny sighs. “There goes my dream.”

“You’re such a drama queen, man.”

“Oh really? Look who I’m talking to,” Danny shakes his head.

“You know you don’t want to retire,” Steve confronts.

“You’re not a mind reader, Steven.”

“No, but I know you, and as much as you love to bicker and complain, you love it and you’re good at it. It wouldn’t be the same without you,” Steve expresses.

“That’s what Tanaka said, the part of it not being the same without me.”

“He’s right.”

“Jenny, the nurse, said something that really stuck with me. I thanked her for risking her life for Makino, someone she didn’t know, and she replied ‘it’s what we do’ and it is. It is what we do, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Steve agrees, tightening his grip on Danny. “It isn’t easy but it is what we do. And we make a difference, every day.”

“Maybe I’m not ready to say goodbye,” Danny admits.

“I’m glad to hear that because I can’t imagine having another partner, in my work and in my life,” Steve kisses Danny’s hair.

“Yeah, well, just uh, do me a favor and switch off that bullet magnet of yours and we’ll be fine,” Danny suggests.

“Bullet mag—Danny, you were the one who almost died today,” Steve reminds him.

“Yeah and you’re the one who almost dies every day other than today,” Danny argues. “We’ve been gone through enough for, I don’t know, a thousand lifetimes so let’s just take it slow, okay?”

“Okay, Danno, okay.”

“Truth be told, though, I was scared today,” Danny sighs.

“I was, too. I was scared that I wasn’t gonna be able to tell you how I feel about you, how I’ve always felt since that day in the garage,” Steve says, running his hand up and down Danny’s back. “I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you because I’m always supposed to have your back.”

Danny kisses Steve’s chest through the fabric. “You did have my back, and you always do. I trust you the most, out of everyone I know. And I’m fine, babe, I’m right here and I always will be.”

“I was ready to do anything, I wasn’t gonna let anyone take you away from me.”

“I can tell by your grand entrance at the house,” Danny recalls. “Who’s the dramatic one now?”

“Guilty,” Steve chuckles. “You and Grace and Charlie, you’re my family, you’re my everything.”

“They call you ‘uncle’ but you really are like a dad to them,” Danny says. “And you drive me crazy, but I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I love you, Danno.”

“I love you too, babe. And you’re making waffles for breakfast.”

Steve chuckles. “It would be my pleasure.”

*****

A year later, Steve asks Danny to marry him.

Danny says yes.


End file.
